Life will never be the same
by Angellinn
Summary: Ashleigh Matheson belongs to the Son's of Ipswich Covenant. They are the sixth family. They joined after the Putnams we're banished. Their family went against the writings of the covenant having daughters.
1. Chapter 1

Note: The first part of the story is in first person to show you how Ashleigh is feeling.

Chapter One

She was gone. My older sister who I looked up to and loved was not in my life anymore, nor would she be ever again. I knew the sons were still there, but it wasn't the same. I wanted to die also. I wish it had been me who had been killed not her. She and Caleb had been engaged to be married. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going through. I hadn't seen any of them since I had woke up. Only my parents who wouldn't even look me in the eye. Since it had been I who had killed her.

They had barely said two words to me, not even asked how I was. I figured the sons probably felt the same way. I Ashleigh Matheson was alone for the first time in my life. I knew I would be blamed for everything. Probably even down to Chase Collins coming after our covenant. You see I am a witch. I have a power. I belong to the Son's of Ipswich Covenant. The power was only to go to the eldest son. The only child. My sister had been the first girl to be born breaking that. I being born two years later almost broke the covenant.

I was the youngest of the group. Marissa, Caleb, Pogue, and Reid we're seniors at Spencer's. Tyler was a junior and I was a sophomore. I didn't receive my powers until I had turned sixteen, as my sister before me. She had only ascended a few days before. Later that night Caleb had proposed to her. She'd been ecstatic running into my room when she had gotten home and telling me. I had been so happy for her, and I had ruined that, and everyone else's life.

I felt fresh tears flowing down my cheeks burning when they hit the cuts on my face. I winced feeling the pain. I wanted more pain to take away the mental anguish though. I pulled out the IV that was in my hand biting my lip against the pain enough to draw blood, and probably opening a stitch or two on my lower lip. I groaned in pain as I pushed the cover's to the side, and moved my legs to the side of the bed pushing myself up. Finally I pulled off the oxygen from around my head tossing it on the bed. I used to get dressed in clean clothes my parents had brought. The ones I had been wearing I vaguely remembered them cutting off of me in the emergency room.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the room. Nobody was around thank god. I slipped out of the hospital into the cold night air, not caring that I was freezing, and disappeared into the blackness.

* * *

Tyler felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up seeing Reid and Pogue sitting on either side of him. 

"You okay baby boy?" Reid asked squeezing his friends shoulder.

"No." Tyler said. He hadn't stopped crying for hours.

"Ashleigh will be fine. The doctor said she'll be out of the hospital in a few days." Pogue frowned looking at Reid.

"I know. She'll blame herself for Rissa's death though." Tyler sobbed. "It wasn't her fault. Chase caused it! We all know that."

"We know baby boy." Reid told him. "Chase's specialty is car wrecks. Ashleigh just happened to be the one behind the wheel."

Pogue frowned. "Ashleigh is strong. She'll pull through this. She has all of us. Especially you baby brother. She knows you love her."

"How's Caleb?" Tyler asked through his tears.

"Not good. He almost destroyed the Danvers colonial house." Reid frowned.

"He doesn't blame Ashleigh. You heard him say that to her, when we we're in her room." Pogue told him.

Tyler nodded. "I wonder if her parents told her about Rissa yet. I should go check on her."

Reid nodded taking his hand off of Tyler's shoulder, and watched him walk down the hallway to her room.

"I can't believe Marissa is gone." Pogue ran a hand through his hair.

"Neither can I. Can you imagine how Ash is going to feel?" Reid frowned sitting back on the couch they we're sitting on. He started to say something, but he looked up seeing Tyler running to them. "What's wrong?" He asked standing up.

Pogue frowned looking up at Tyler.

"Ashleigh's gone." Tyler paled. "She pulled the IV out, and she's bleeding again cause there is blood all over the bed. We have to find her!"

"We will baby boy." Reid frowned heading toward the entrance of the hospital.

Tyler ran after them.

Pogue stood up frowning opening his cell as he followed them, and punching Caleb's number.

"Hello?" Evelyn answered Caleb's cell.

"I know he's upset Evelyn, but Ashleigh is gone. Tyler went to check on her and she wasn't there. She pulled the IV out, and must have reopened some of her wounds. He sat there was blood everywhere." Pogue told her.

Evelyn paled. "Hold on." She looked down at her son who was laying on the bed looking up at her. "Ashleigh is gone. Tyler went to check on her. He said she pulled out her IV, and there was a lot of blood on the bed. She must have reopened her wounds getting out of the bed."

Caleb paled sitting up, and holding out his hand. His eyes we're swollen a little and red, from crying. "Start looking I'm on my way."

"We're already leaving the hospital." Pogue told him. "See you soon."

Caleb hung his phone up. "I have to find her and save her. For Marissa." He said looking at his mother with fresh tears. "For myself also. She's my little sister."

Evelyn smiled a little at him through her tears. "Go now. I'll call Matthew and Amelia."

Caleb nodded jumping up and running from his room.

* * *

"Hello?" Matthew frowned a little through his tears. He sat in his chair behind his desk staring at a picture of his girls. 

"Matthew? It's Evelyn." Evelyn said hearing the emotion in Matthew's voice.

"What's wrong? Is it Caleb?" Matthew paled a little thinking of the boy he already loved as a son.

"It's Ashleigh." Evelyn frowned a little.

Matthew paled. "What? We only just left the hospital a short while ago. The boys said they would stay there why we got some rest."

"Tyler went to check on her and she was gone." Evelyn told him. "She's bleeding Matt, she had to have reopened some of the gashes on her when she got out of bed."

"Oh god." Matthew paled more. "Call the others for me will you please. We have to find my baby."

"I will." Evelyn said crying as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Amelia asked walking into her husband's study still crying.

"Evelyn. Ashleigh left the hospital. She's bleeding again." Matthew said as tears flowed from his eyes. "They almost didn't get the bleeding stopped earlier. We should have stayed with her. Talked to her more."

"I couldn't. I was afraid she'd read it in our eyes about Marissa. I didn't want her to know about her yet." Amelia collapsed to her knees sobbing. "My baby girl."

Matthew jumped up going to her and dropping down beside her. "We'll find her and bring her home. We're not losing both of our girls!"

* * *

Ashleigh leaned against a car breathing heavily. She was exhausted, and didn't feel good. She didn't notice she was leaving a thin trail of blood behind her. She pushed herself away from the car willing herself to keep going. It was only a couple of more blocks to where it had happened. Blood stained the side of the car where she had rested, but she never noticed. 

"We've been looking for an hour where could she have gone?" Reid frowned as he drove Tyler's Hummer looking in the rearview mirror at him.

"I have no idea." Pogue frowned.

"I can't lose her." Tyler broke down sobbing.

"You won't baby boy!" Reid glared out into the night as they continued driving and looking for her.

* * *

Caleb frowned as he got closer to where the accident happened. He paled seeing the cars we're still there. It had been blocked off. He started to turn till a voice told him to keep going toward it. 

"Keep going Caleb."

"Marissa?" Caleb paled looking around.

"I'm sorry I'm gone Caleb. I'll always love you. Just promise me you'll save Ashleigh, and not ever let anything happen to her." Marissa said appearing beside him in the car.

Caleb stopped looking at her. He reached out to touch her, but his hand went right through her. "Anything for you." He told her as tears poured down his cheeks. "I promise I'll keep her safe." He paled then realizing what he had promised.

Marissa smiled. "Keep living and be happy. I love you." She told him as she faded away.

Caleb laid his head on his steering wheel sobbing. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ashleigh stopped as she got to her car looking at it. Even in the moonlight she could see blood everywhere. Something shone bright in the moonlight in the front seat and she reached in picking up a lock of hair. She sobbed as she looked at a lock of her sister's hair. She clutched it to her, not carrying about the blood that stained it. Her legs gave out on her and she fell to her knees sobbing. Pain coursed through her, but she didn't care. Images flashed through her mind haunting her.

_"Hey I liked that song!" Ashleigh glared at her sister a little._

_Marissa laughed. "You like any love song that reminds you of Tyler." She smirked seeing her sister blush. _

_"So what if I do? Like you can say anything when all you think of is Caleb." Ashleigh threw back at her._

_Marissa giggled. "I know. I'm sorry Ash. I just had to tease you!" _

_Ashleigh giggled herself. "We're almost to Nicky's."_

_"Can't wait to kiss baby boy?" Marissa teased._

_Ashleigh blushed again glancing at her sister, catching something out of the corner of her eyes. She screamed as she swerved missing the person standing in middle of the road. She heard her sister screaming also. Everything went black as she collided with a car in the other lane._

_Ashleigh moaned as she came to awhile later. She opened her eyes, and pain flooded through her. She shut them hoping to block it out, but she couldn't. "Marissa!" She cried opening them and looking for her sister. She saw her sister then. Her eyes we're wide open staring vacantly. "NO!" She heard sirens, but they seemed like miles away. Blood was everywhere as she screamed, and blackness took over again._

Caleb paled hearing screams. He threw his car into park, and jumped out running to the wrecked cars. He stopped paling as he saw Ashleigh on the other side. She was covered in blood, screaming. He ran over to her. "Ash?" He tried to touch her and she recoiled in fear. "Please Ash it's Caleb." He said trying to get through to her. His ears we're throbbing in pain hearing her screams of anguish. He saw the lock of hair in her hand she was clutching to her, and his heart broke more. He was relieved when her screams died down to just sobs. He frowned trying to touch her again and she cried out moving away from him again.

* * *

Tyler paled as they passed a car. "STOP!" He cried jumping out when Reid slammed on the breaks. He went over to the car paling as he saw the trail of blood, and the blood on the car. "Oh god."

"Tyler?" Pogue said from the Hummer.

Tyler realized where she was going, and he jumped back in. "She left a trail of blood. She's going back to the scene of the accident."

Reid didn't need to be told more as he paled flooring the Hummer.

* * *

Caleb heard a screech of tires, and he looked up to see the other sons jumping out of Tyler's Hummer, and running toward them. He got up and stopped them before they got there. "She won't let me touch her. You're probably the only one that can reach her where she is right now Tyler. I promised Marissa I would save her and watch out for her. Help me Tyler."

Tyler nodded as he walked toward his girlfriend. He crouched down in front of her looking at her. He bit his lip to keep his tears back. "Baby? It's me." He told her seeing her eyes move toward him a little, but not looking at him yet. "It's Tyler. You know I won't hurt you. I love you baby girl. It's not you're fault what happened. None of us blame you!"

Ashleigh looked up at him then. "Yes it is!" She sobbed out hoarsely from screaming so long. "I killed my sister!"

"No baby. We all felt the using. It was Chase!" Tyler told her moving closer. "Please baby girl. Don't do this. Marissa wouldn't want it! She doesn't blame you either. I'm sure of it."

Ashleigh shook her head. "Let me go!" She told him as she felt weaker.

"No." Tyler said as he let his tears go. "We need you Ash. The rest of us won't make it without you. We can't lose both of you!"

"Why wasn't it me instead of Marissa?" Ashleigh cried out startling all of them.

"It wasn't your time yet." Pogue spoke up then.

"Marissa used to protect you as long as she could." Caleb told her moving closer. "I felt her. The impact killed her. Otherwise you would have been killed also. You almost did die. You will if we don't get you back to the hospital baby girl." He paled slightly more seeing the pool of blood around her.

"NO! She shouldn't have done it!" Ashleigh rocked back and forth sobbing even as it caused her more pain.

Tyler reached for her then holding her even as she fought him. He could feel her weakening so he used to calm her, and she sobbed into him before passing out. He stood with her in his arms. "We have to hurry." He told them heading to his Hummer.

Caleb ran to his mustang as the other two followed Tyler. He watched Pogue open the back passenger side door, and help Tyler in holding Ashleigh to him. He felt the warmth of the tears pouring down his face as he followed them to the hospital. He pulled out his cell phone calling Matthew.

* * *

Matthew and Amelia we're on there way into Ipswich. "Hello?"

"We found her. We're on the way to the hospital. Tyler was the only one able to get through to her. She wants to die, and blames herself for Marissa's death." Caleb told Matthew who he though of as his second father.

"We'll meet you there." Matthew said as fresh tears started as he hung up the phone looking at his wife. "She's blaming herself, and wants to die. The boys found her, and are on the way back to the hospital with her. Tyler got through to her. Let's just hope it's enough."

Amelia sobbed as she though of her baby. "Hurry." She told him.

Matthew went faster doing as she said. He pulled into the parking lot seeing the boys we're already there, and they ran into the hospital.

* * *

Well what do you think? Do you want more? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tyler looked down at Ashleigh as his tears fell. It had been hours since they had found her. She'd been in surgery again to repair the damage she had done to herself, and he had just now been allowed to see her. He'd waited patiently while her parents got to see her. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to find his brothers there.

"Why won't she wake up?" Tyler asked.

"The doctors say she may have slipped into a coma." Pogue answered.

Tyler paled and Caleb moved closer to him supporting him. "We'll get her to come back to us. I promise Tyler. We need to talk to her as much as we can. Let her know that we're here for her."

Reid frowned looking at Tyler. He knew it would be a long haul, but he'd be there every step of the way, as he knew the others would be also.

Amelia walked into the room setting a picture on the bedside table. She had found it on Ashleigh's camera after they had gone home. She smiled a little through her tears looking at it. It was of her Matthew, and Marissa taken only hours before the accident. Ashleigh loved to take pictures. Her walls we're covered in them. They we're all of her family and the sons of Ipswich and their families. She turned seeing all of the boys looking at it with tears in their eyes. "Ashleigh took that picture only a few hours before the accident. I remembered her taking some shots, so I hooked it up to her computer and found it."

Caleb felt his heart tearing again, as he looked at Marissa in the picture. He felt arms wrap around him and hug him. He breathed in the scent, and it reminded him so much of Marissa he broke down sobbing again in her mother's arms. Amelia held him for awhile, before taking him out of the room, and down to a private waiting room.

Pogue ran his hand through his hair sitting down in a chair. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Neither can I." Reid said sitting down in another chair, looking at Tyler was sitting in a chair beside the bed holding Ashleigh's hand crying.

* * *

Matthew had run home after seeing his daughter to take care of some things, and make sure the staff knew where to contact them. He was sitting in his office jotting some things down when he felt someone using. He looked up gasping as he saw his oldest daughter in front of him. It was all wrong though. She'd been sent as a darkling. She opened her mouth and it looked as if skin was sewn to the top and bottom, before disappearing. He sat there breathing hard clutching the top of the desk. He grabbed his cell phone hitting a number on it. 'Please pick up.' He thought.

"Chase is using." Caleb said looking up at Amelia through his tears.

Amelia was about to answer when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Oh god baby are you okay?" Matthew asked.

"I'm fine. What's wrong?" Amelia started to panic.

"I just got a darkling." Matthew told her still staring at the spot where she had been.

Amelia didn't realize she was holding her breath, till Caleb touched her, and she took a deep breath. "He saw a darkling." She told Caleb who paled.

"I'm on my way back. There's something else you should know also. The darkling he sent was Marissa." Matthew told her.

Amelia gasped and her hand flew up to her chest, and she fainted.

Caleb gasped grabbing the phone before it hit the floor. "She fainted." He told Matthew.

"Stay with her Caleb. I'll be back as soon as I can." Matthew hung up the phone, forgetting what he'd come home to do, and ran out of the house, jumping into his car and speeding back to the hospital.

Caleb frowned looking at Marissa's mother. The door opened and he turned to see who it was ready to put up a shield around Amelia if he had to. He sighed in relief, seeing it was Joseph Garwin, Glenn Simms, and Wayne Parry.

"What happened?" Wayne frowned looking at Amelia.

"She fainted after Matthew told her a darkling visited him." Caleb told the other fathers, seeing them pale a little.

* * *

Ashleigh looked around her. What was she doing at the Dells? Misery flooded through her as she remembered the accident. She sank to her knees sobbing. She heard something looking up, and saw a darkling. Fear ran through her, blinking her eyes, she saw it was her sister, and she was reaching for her.

* * *

Tyler heard a beeping, and he looked up at the heart monitor seeing her pulse go up, and her blood pressure. "Guys!" He called out as he stood up not letting go of her hand.

Pogue was almost asleep and he jumped up his eyes turning black. "What's going on Tyler?"

Reid blinked his eyes moving his hand up and shielding himself from the bright light.

"Something's wrong!" Tyler cried. He looked down at Ashleigh seeing her shaking.

Pogue's eyes turned back to their normal color rushing to the other side of the bed.

Reid jumped up running over also. He looked at the heart monitor paling as he did.

Ashleigh screamed sitting bolt upright in the bed.

"Ashleigh!" Tyler cried as she pulled her hand away from his. "Ashleigh its all right baby. He used on her to calm her some, and she broke down sobbing. He sat on the edge of the bed holding her to him.

Caleb paled hearing Ashleigh scream. He jumped up running from the room followed by Joseph and Wayne. Glenn watched them go before looking back to Amelia, and he stayed with her shutting the door behind them.

Pogue looked up hearing someone run in the room. He looked at Caleb white as a sheet. He calmed a little seeing his and Reid's father run in behind him.

"Marissa!" Ashleigh sobbed into Tyler. "He sent her to me as a darkling."

Tyler froze holding her to him.

Wayne and Joseph's eyes met, wondering if Marissa had been the darkling sent to Matthew also. Neither of them knew how they would react if that had been their own child.

Pogue and Reid looked at one another then to Caleb who was staring at Ashleigh in horror.

* * *

What do you think? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ashleigh sat in American History between Tyler and Reid staring into space. She sat motionless not listening to the teacher. Reid and Tyler looked at one another above her head grimly. It had been two months since the accident and Ashleigh had become a shell of herself. Emotionless during the day moving through the day as if a zombie. She hardly ever ate unless they forced her to. Her grades had been slipping till the boys started doing her homework. Tests were handed in completely done, and her never having picked up a pencil.

She hardly ever talked even if spoken to. At night she would sob herself to sleep in Tyler's arms. Sometimes Reid would have to climb in bed with them, and help Tyler use to calm her. She would finally fall asleep between them, and they would talk a bit whispering.

Caleb's grades had slipped also. He hardly slept and had dark rings under his eyes. He missed Marissa so much he didn't care about himself anymore. He knew the others were worried about him, but he shrugged them off. He was also using more and more much to his brothers dismay. They could feel him using and could tell he had aged some.

The only time he showed any emotion was around Ashleigh. He'd plead with her to talk to them especially him. He'd made her eat even if it was only a little. They were all dying inside and they knew it.

Ashleigh walked down the hallway between Reid and Tyler letting them lead her. They didn't have their next class with her. They were heading to meet up with Pogue who was and would take her.

Kate stood by watching with unshed tears. Marissa had been her best friend, and her death still hurt. It was killing her though seeing what Ashleigh and the sons were going through.

Even Aaron Abbot had backed off of the sons. He'd liked Marissa. Even Kira had cried when she died. They stood watching with sympathy in their eyes as Pogue took Ashleigh from the other two putting his arm around her guiding her down the hallway.

"Hello Tyler." A girls voice caught everyone's attention. Even Ashleigh had stopped in her tracks.

"Hello Sarah." Tyler smiled at her "How are you?"

"Okay how about you?" Sarah flirted with him.

"Fine." Tyler told her not taking his eyes off of her oblivious to having everyone's attention.

Kate's eyes narrowed glaring at her new roommate who had taken Marissa's place in her room. She had cried endlessly helping Reid and Pogue pack up Marissa's stuff.

Pogue frowned feeling Ashleigh stiffen under his arm as he turned to look at Tyler.

"Going to Nicky's later?" Sarah asked moving closer to him.

"Usually do." Tyler answering knowing Ashleigh's parents picked her up after school on Fridays now and she'd be with them till Monday morning.

"So it's a date then?" Sarah asked raising her hand to his cheek caressing it a little.

Tyler frowned feeling a little lost all of a sudden. "Sure." He answered uncertainly.

Ashleigh gasped hearing him.

Reid growled a little glancing at Pogue who looked furious.

Kate stepped forward a little her mouth dropping open as Sarah leaned into Tyler kissing him.

Tyler hissed in his breath in shock. All thoughts flew from him and he kissed her back pulling her to him.

Ashleigh paled. "No!" She gasped dropping her bag and pulling away from Pogue running away from them. She heard them yell after her, but she ignored them running out of the building with tears blinding her eyes.

Kira was the first one to react and pushed Sarah away from Tyler. "Think your so hot? Hello your from a public school!" She told her snottily.

Kate was suddenly there hitting Sarah with a balled up fist directly on the jaw. She hissed in pain shaking her hand.

Pogue winched watching her, before looking at Tyler. He paled looking at him.

Tyler looked around lost like he didn't know where he was. Reid walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder, and Tyler jumped.

"Baby boy?" Reid frowned.

"What just happened?" Tyler asked looking at him pale.

"You kissed Sarah. What were you thinking?"Pogue asked him.

"I don't know." Tyler shook his head as if trying to wake up.

Reid looked at Pogue. Something had just happened here that was unexplainable.

"What's the last you remember baby boy?" Pogue asked.

"Letting you take Ash. Oh god where is she?" Tyler asked looking around frantically.

"I lost her!" Aaron frowned walking up to them. "She ran into the woods."

Reid frowned looking at Aaron. He knew there was no love lost between the sons and aaron, but Marissa had left an imprint in a lot of hearts, and Aaron would have done anything for her.

"I'll call Caleb." Pogue said knowing the bell had already rung for their last class.

Sarah laughed holding her jaw a little. "Chase sends his regards." She turned on her heel walking away leaving them all stunned.

Caleb frowned glad the teacher was late for once. "Hello?"

"Chase struck!" Pogue said finally recovering from his shock hearing Caleb on the phone.

"What?" Caleb frowned.

Pogue explained to him what had happened.

"I'm on my way." Caleb said gathering up his stuff hurriedly and leaving the classroom as he hung up.

* * *

Ashleigh ran blindly through her tears. She tripped over something and fell hard to the ground. She lay there sobbing ignoring the pain from falling. The pain in her heart was greater. She'd lost Marissa and now Tyler. Her life she had known was gone, and she wanted it all to end.

"That was too easy!" A voice laughed.

Ashleigh froze hearing his voice.

"Hello Ashleigh." He whispered in her ear making her jump, and he laughed again.

Ashleigh cried out in pain as he grabbed her ponytail jerking her head up to look at him, and he sneered at her.

"Your mine to do with what I want now!" Chase laughed.

"Just kill me and get it over with." Ashleigh's voice trembled through her tears.

Chase snickered. "i have other plans for you now dear Ashleigh. You see I've delved deeper into another book. One that was passed down through my line. It says that the family who joined our families after one was banished would produce women one day. When mated with one of the sons the sons would age no more."

Ashleigh felt a shiver of fear run through her. "No!" She sobbed in disbelief.

"Oh yes." Chase laughed. "You see though only if it is through love all the sons we'll receive it, but if it's forced upon the girl only that son shall receive the gift. He will also gain the girl's power. Without it she will die."

Ashleigh looked at him in horror.

Chase leered at her. His eyes turned black, and he laughed when she gasped feeling her clothes fall off. He threw her over on her back in the snow.

Ashleigh struggled against him. She really wanted to die, but not this way. She wanted the other sons to receive the gift. Not him! She couldn't let him receive her power also."No! If you touch me I will will it to one of the other boys!"

Chase stilled holding himself above her. He hadn't been expecting that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 14

"ASHLEIGH!" Caleb cried out as he and the others searched the woods for her. Fresh snow had started to fall covering her tracks.

Chase growled hearing them, and he roughly kissed Ashleigh for a few moments, before pulling away grinning as he saw her lips bleeding. "I'll be back for you!" He let go of her disappearing.

Ashleigh turned on her side sobbing. She felt herself shaking from fear and freezing. She didn't want the boys to find her like this, but she couldn't move.

Reid gasped as he found her. "Oh god no!" He gasped out. "OVER HERE!" He yelled to his brothers, Aaron and his friends that were looking for her. He rushed over to her pulling her into his arms. He frowned when she screamed. "Shh baby girl. It's just me! It's just Reid. I'd never hurt you!" He used to slowly warm her up. He heard gasps and looked up to see Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler standing there.

Caleb used quickly to put her clothes back on. "Did he?"

"I don't know. I didn't look." Reid told them closing his eyes as he heard Aaron and his friends coming, and he continued to warm her up slowly. He didn't stop till her trembling ceased.

Aaron frowned looking at Ashleigh. "Is she all right?"

"No." Pogue frowned glancing at Tyler. "Breath baby boy." He said reaching out to him.

Tyler jumped when Pogue touched him. Tears flowed from his eyes. He backed away never taking his eyes off of Ashleigh. HE knew this was his fault even though he couldn't remember any of what happened.

"Tyler." Caleb said moving toward him also.

Tyler whirled around to run, but Aaron caught him. He fought him trying to break away, but Aaron just held onto him not letting go.

Pogue pulled Tyler into his arms when he quit fighting against Aaron, and held him as he sobbed. "It's not your fault baby boy! Chase done this not you!"

Reid frowned listening to them. He felt Ashleigh go limp in his arms. "Caleb. She passed out." He stood holding her in his arms. He shook his head at Caleb when we went to take her. "I got her."

Caleb nodded as he led the way back. Reid was right behind him carrying Ashleigh. Pogue held Tyler to him guiding him back following Reid. Aaron sighed as he and his friends followed them.

* * *

Jonathon paced by his car in the Spencer's parking lot. Amelia sat in the warm car crying. He kept his eyes on the woods waiting for the boys to appear with his daughter.

"Your going to war the pavement out." Joseph sighed as he joined Glenn, Wayne, and Jonathon. "Any word yet?" He asked loosening his tie. He'd just gotten away from a client at his office. He's surprised all of his brothers by becoming a doctor.

"No." Wayne sighed not taking his eyes off of the woods.

Glenn frowned. "We should have went with them."

"Damn snow." Wayne muttered watching it snow. "We'd only have slowed them down. The Abbot boy and his friends are helping look for her."

"What?" Joseph asked frowning. "I'm always being called to the office because of a fight between Reid and Aaron."

"He was friends with Marissa. He would come over to the house once in awhile, and he'd treat Ash like a little sister. He was in love with Marissa, but he respected she was in love with Caleb." Jonathon spoke up in defense of the boy.

Joseph started to say something, but a movement in the woods caught his attention, and he saw his son carrying Ashleigh out of the woods.

Wayne paled seeing them finally come out of the woods. He frowned seeing his son helping Tyler out of the woods, and he felt Glenn stiffen beside him before going and taking his son from Pogue.

Glenn frowned as Tyler sobbed into him, and he held him tight to him. He looked up at Pogue seeing him looking at Tyler in concern. Glenn sighed knowing Tyler was blaming himself for this.

Jonathon stumbled forward taking his daughter from Reid who explained to him about finding her and he paled.

"ASHLEIGH!" Amelia cried running over to them. Tears poured down her cheeks as she was told how her daughter had been found.

"Take her home. I'll follow and check her out." Joseph frowned.

Jonathon nodded heading toward the car with his daughter. Amelia started to follow till she saw Tyler. She went over to him and Glenn.

"Tyler?" Amelia said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Tyler went still stiffening in his father's arms.

"This wasn't your fault Tyler. Chase set this up. He wanted her hurt and away from you boys to get to her. He knew sending Sarah to you would hurt her. Come with us Tyler. It will be you she wants when she wakes up." Amelia told him pushing his hair back from his face.

"It's all right son go on. I'll follow. We'll all need to be there when she wakes up. She needs you!" Glenn said letting his son go.

Tyler nodded wiping his tears away, and let Amelia put her arm around him leading him to the car. She opened the door for him and he got in. He was surprised when Jonathon smiled at him laying Ashleigh in his arms.

Joseph put his arm around Reid leading him to his car.

Wayne wrapped an arm around his own son leading him to his car.

"Caleb. Please call and let me know how Ash is doing later?" Aaron asked walking up beside him.

Caleb was watching the others sadly walking away with their fathers wishing for his own. He looked at Aaron noticing he really was concerned, and he nodded at him. "I will."

"Thanks Caleb." Aaron said starting to walk away to where his friends were waiting, but he stopped. "I loved Marissa. I'd do anything for her which includes watching out for Ash. I hated you because she loved you. I knew I could never have her though. She was yours heart and soul. I miss her, but not in the way you do. I realize now that I loved her like a sister. I'm sorry about the way I've treated you and the others. I'm also sorry about Marissa." He hesitated a moment. "I know about the power also."


End file.
